Classical Love
by roundround
Summary: Sakura, the Mistress of the current King, found herself missing certain guy that stole her heart away with a simple and weird way. SS Chapter Two is up!
1. Chapter 1

Classical Love

Chapter 1

* * *

"What do you think then?"

Syaoran chuckled softly, impressed against his will. He can't hate her. Not this maiden smiling at him brightly, arching her body, looking damn inviting to him.

"I think so." He said quietly, his eyes burning in desire.

The innocent maiden smiled again, extending her hand to pull the man up.

"Come on. No need to be so cautious just because I am one of the King's women." Emerald eyes shining brightly, she waited for the man to place his hand on hers.

"Do you ever hated the King?" he asked quietly.

Sakura froze slightly, still extending her hand, and looked at the man that stared at her fiercely without attempting to accept her helping hand. She titled her head slightly, and gave the man another smile.

"No." she said cheerfully.

The man chuckled again, "Then." His eyes bored into hers, "Why are you seducing another man?"

Sakura gasped and blinked, "No! I did not!"

The man ignored her hand and stood up, towering over Sakura's fragile frame, their distance alarmingly close, "But." His lips nearly touching her ear, his breath breathing warmly on her, "You're seducing me."

Sakura let out a low gasp and took a step backwards, blushing furiously.

"You- I- You-" Sakura stammered, gasping.

Syaoran drew back, his eyes shining in laughter, and sat down, drawing a safe distance from her.

"So. Mistress." He said casually, "You really did not hate the King?"

Sakura's heartbeat slowed down. Her blush faded slightly as she blinked.

"That is a very sensitive question to ask." She said.

"Well." He shrugged, "I know you won't let me get killed or what. You won't tell the King about our encounter, right?"

"Uh. I never met the King before. And I doubted that I'll meet him in future." Sakura said without thinking, and next second she clasped her mouth and gasped, eyes round.

But Syaoran did not laugh. He merely stared at her long and hard, his eyes deep.

"Mistress. You're married in three years without meeting your husband. You did not hate him for that?"

"Well. I heard that he's a very busy man. A King is." Sakura answered, "I will not hate him for that. Why should I? He's merely carrying out his duties."

"So will you consider…" his eyes found her breasts and they swept over them expertly, "Having an affair with me?"

Sakura gasped and back off, her face pale.

"Please don't. This is a very sensitive matter. You'll get killed even if you're just joking!"

"Now. Are you actually caring about me?" he chuckled, "Really. Have you fallen in love with me?"

"Please." She begged, "Don't speak of it."

Syaoran looked at the Mistress that bumped into him. Her beautiful eyes pleading. It made a man wanted to… He shook his head and smirked devilishly.

"You know the King?"

Sakura was taken aback by the change of topic, nevertheless she was grateful enough to continue on that. Although she knew very much that she should walk away and ignore this weird, handsome stranger, but she could not. Only god knows why.

"No. Like I said, I don't even saw his face before."

"I know him." Syaoran said, quietly, "He hates all his mistresses."

Sakura blinked, "That's why we did not have a queen?"

Syaoran laughed, but the laughter did not reach his eyes, "The throne of queen only will be seated when the King find someone he loves. That would be… a guy."

Sakura's mind registered this information as she gasped.

"You mean… the King is…"

Syaoran shrugged, his eyes twinkling in mirth, "Well. I don't know." He stood up, his eyes again boring into hers, "Goodbye, dearest Cherry Blossom."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, "Wait –"

The handsome figure disappeared through the shades of green as Sakura stood, transfixed in the middle of the Grand Forest of her castle.

* * *

roundround: no reviews, no update~~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Classical Love

Chapter Two

* * *

"It's you."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this lame exclamation and decided to ignore the sexy figure leaning on the wall, staring at her in such a way that made her shiver.

"So how's today?" he asked casually.

"As usual. Boring." She said curtly, trying to get her mind off the fact that the handsome man was in her bedroom. Her bedroom. Her bedroom.

"I can make your evening not boring." The man suggested with an air of casualness.

"That would be no need for that." Sakura said.

"Oh really." He murmured lowly, advancing to her, and Sakura gulped.

"Stay away from me. I'll scream!" she warned shakily, pulling her covers up to her chin.

The large bedroom seemed so small and stuffy to her now. She can't breath properly.

"I would like to see you try." Syaoran smirked, "Do you want me to get dragged off? I'll die."

Sakura did not have time to wonder how the guards can let him in, or the fact that she just woke up at that moment to see this man staring at her. She just suddenly realized one fact – she did not like the fact that he was going to be dragged off by guards and die.

"I am King's Mistress, you can't…" her words died in her mouth as he sealed her lips easily.

She was being kissed. By him. And she liked that fact.

Something weird was happening to her. His tongue effortlessly battled its way into her mouth and explored it thoroughly. His arms snaked around her slender waist as he pressed down on her, leaning her on her big bed.

"So." He released her, watching her bright red face and frozen expression, "You taste nice."

Sakura's response: Blush even brighter and… pouted.

Syaoran's smirk widened as he pecked on her lips again, "Pretty cherry blossom. Will you miss me?"

Sakura, frozen, watched Syaoran vanishing from her view as he casually walked out and disappeared from sight.

-

"You're not a Japanese."

"Very true, my dear." The figure leaning casually against the tree trunk replied coolly, "You just noticed that?"

Sakura decided to ignore the stranger and focused on her sewing instead. Little of her recognizes the fact that no one was around. In fact, if she had been more careful, Syaoran appeared every time she had no one around her. Is it coincidence? Sakura wondered dimly.

The needle pricked her finger cruelly and she let out a small yelp. She abandoned the cloth she had been sewing cherry blossoms on it and examined her pricked finger with a pouting face. Seconds later she realized a shadow towering over her and her finger was inside his mouth another second.

She gasped and blushed again. His eyes bored into hers. His tongue playfully sweeping over her wound, sucking and caressing it.

"Gosh. Please stop." She murmured lowly.

"Never, my dear." He murmured huskily, his arms circling her waist and pulling her into his embrace, his eyes staring into hers deep.

Her finger slipped away as he captured her lips instead.

Mistress of King? What is that? Sakura wondered as she drowned into the kisses he gave.

His kiss became more fiery and demanding, eyes flaring, as he went down…

Suddenly he released her, breathing very deeply, and gave her one stare.

The passionate stare that made her breathing uneven and shallow.

"Goodbye, my beautiful virgin."

-

"How would you know I am a virgin?" Sakura demanded, as the figure shrugged in response.

"You never met your husband before. Of course you're a virgin." He said casually.

Sakura did not want to question why he knew her name. Why she was surrendering to his kisses. Why he was becoming such a routine to appear in her life everyday in different scenes. Why she was having a _likely_ affair with him. Why he was so damn attractive to her. Why he knew everything about her.

Why?

Sakura's mind became blank as he expertly pecked her lips and pulled back, watching her face reddening in satisfaction.

"Cherry Blossom." He said, huskily.

"Yes?" she answered numbly. He leaned in and whispered sexily into her ear.

"Your husband is arriving next month."

* * *

roundround: Thank you so much for the reviews~ Again. No reviews, no update.


End file.
